


Fanart: The Musketeers - 3 kisses

by orphan_account



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, kink meme fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kissing. kissing is nice. yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: The Musketeers - 3 kisses

 

fill for [THIS](http://bbcmusketeerskink.dreamwidth.org/774.html?thread=1057286#cmt1057286) this prompt:  
 _D'Artagnan/Porthos, ANYTHING!_  
(modern!AU)  


 

fill for [THIS](http://www.dreamwidth.org/go?redir_type=threadroot&journal=bbcmusketeerskink&talkid=1984701) this prompt:  
 _Femslash, This fandom in general (and me in particular) needs more femslash,_  
 _so I'm suggesting a few pairings (no angst for this, please)[...]_  


 

D'Artagnan/Athos, just because  



End file.
